This invention relates to folding umbrellas and more particularly to a new and improved structure having a simple and stronger frame.
Many prior art umbrellas have strong frames to support the canopy but many times a wind suddenly shifts its direction and blows upward into the canopy of the erected umbrella tearing the canopy and breaking the frame by a forced through-the-roof movement. Many are the discarded wrecks of umbrellas that have been subjected to this destructive force.
Additionally, when using an umbrella for protection against a rain storm and then boarding a bus or train and being forced to carry the folded umbrella in close quarters of a crowded bus or train, many times the wet surface of the canopy brushes against clothing or seats causing wetness and discomfort to the person carrying the umbrella and those in the immediate vicinity.